Chris Eversole
Dustin Christopher "Chris" Eversole (Born January 21, 1982) is an American professional wrestler, better known by his ring names "Classic" Kris Cage and Sykosync. Early life Eversole was born into orphanage after his mother died shortly after giving birth to him. His father already walking out on the family before Eversole was born, and with no other living relatives on record, Eversole was placed into NorthEast Christian Orphanage, where he would grow up with future wife, Nikki Burnett. Unlike normal orphanages, Eversole and all of its residents attended public school, where most orphans are only home schooled. He dropped out at age 18, a junior in high school, when he felt school wasn't providing him with any skills necessary to help him in life. Although, Eversole has aired regret about this decision many times as he has claimed that it is difficult to obtain a job with no high school diploma and "looking the way I do". Xtreme Wrestling Federation (2004-2005) Eversole made his professional wrestling debut in the XWF under the name Chris Cage. Like many of the fresh talent in the federation, Cage was looked over by XWF mainstay and C.E.O., "Hot Blooded" Texas Red, but rarely needed critiquing. Cage prided himself on being a high flyer/technical wrestler in a hardcore environment, giving himself the nickname "The Tactical Assassin". He quickly began racking up a winning streak, and by his second month in the promotion, earned a title shot against real life best friend, Hunter Hennigan, for the XWF Television Championship, which Cage won. The two began feuding over the title for several months, with Cage keeping his undefeated streak in tact. Soon after though, the two decided that they might be able to benefit more from working together, rather than apart, and formed a tag team. The two teamed together for several months, and even though the team was never beaten, they where never given a shot at the Tag Team titles, something Cage considers something of an injustice. Eventually the team decided to go their separate ways, both superstars gunning for the XWF World Title. Pretty soon, the former team was feuding once again, but this time, XWF World Champion; Madd Dogg was thrown into the mix. At Cage's first ever Pay-Per-View appearance, New Blood '05, Cage captured his first World Title in a triple threat match against Hunter Hennigan and Madd Dogg, and becoming the first (and only) wrestler to hold both the TV and World titles at the same time, with his undefeated streak now at 20-0. He then engaged in a lengthy feud with the former champion, finally losing the World Title and obtaining his first loss 5 months after obtaining the World Title in a Circus Deathmatch at Dooms Day '05. After several failed attempts to regain the XWF World Championship, Cage decided to begin concentrating on defending his Television title. At the same time, Cage was entered into the annual "XWF Dragon Cup" tournament; a King of the Ring type tournament held for the newest talent to join XWF. Cage would go on to win the tournament, being named XWF's 2005 Dragon Cup winner. In the summer of '05, XWF held a draft with their sister promotion, Extreme Wrestling Entertainment, where Cage was drafted to EWE, stripping him of his TV title. This is something else Cage takes much pride in, stating "the only was they could take that strap off me was to ship me to another federation." Extreme Wrestling Entertainment (2005) Upon arriving in EWE, Cage instantly began referring to himself as the "Next Generation Dragon", stating that he was the Next Generation of EWE, and debuting his new finisher; The Dragon Clutch. Quickly after joining the company, he was given a World title shot against then dominating champion, "The Dark One" Ivan Valvono. In a shocking turn around victory, Cage managed to win the EWE World Title at Hell Bound '05. Unfortunately, Cage only held the title for a few weeks before Valvono regained the title in a Steel Cage match on Wednesday Night Warzone. But Cage was not to be denied as he began gunning Valvono for his title. The two engaged in one of the bloodiest and most vicious feuds in the promotions history up to that point before Cage was finally able to once again win the EWE World Heavyweight Championship at Xtremeapalooza '05 in an Exploding Barbed Wire Deathmatch with help from the debuting Hunter Hennigan. With Hunter now at his side, Chris Cage managed to fend off Valvono and hold on to his World Title. After a few months of Cage keeping and defending the World title with the help of Hennigan, until it was announced Hennigan was the #1 Contender. When the two decided to have a respectable match with no animosity between the two, Cage made a shocking heel turn when he assaulted his former friend with the title. With Chris Cage changing the spelling of his name to "Kris Cage", and obtaining the moniker, "The Shining Star", he retained his title against Hennigan, and kept the title for a record making 9 months. Unfortunately, animosity arose between Cage and EWE owner, Texas Red, when Cage discovered Red was using Cage's old spelling of his name for a jobber in another federation. Fearing this would hurt his own image, cage requested to stop use of the jobber, but Red refused, leading Cage to leaving EWE and abandoning his EWE title, wanting nothing to do with the federation. Cage hasn't had contact with his former mentor since then. Next Generation Wrestling Federation (2004-2008) Not soon after making his wrestling debut, Cage decided to try his hand at running a wrestling promotion. On January 4, 2004, Cage opened the doors of the Next Generation Wrestling Federation, the name deriving from his old nickname. The idea behind the promotion was to change the face of every type of wrestling style there was, most notably, the number of matches Cage invented, including the Gateway to Hell Match, the Heavy Metal Mayhem Match, the War Arena, and the Body Count Match. Upon the inception of the promotion, Cage began calling himself "Classic" Kris Cage, and obtaining his now signature catch phrase "Simply Classic". With the promotion quickly getting off the ground and growing in popularity, Cage decided to hand a World Title match (Cage being the NGWF World Champion at that time) to #1 Contender Damien McCharisle, and concentrate fully on running the company, instead of both competing and running it. On April 5, 2006, Cage announced his retirement. The NGWF would go on to have a 4 year run, before Cage sold the rights to a rival promotion when he noticed the promotion beginning to fizzle out. Sykosync Only weeks after Eversole announced his retirement, missing the in-ring competition, Eversole rejoined the NGWF roster as "Sykosync", a mysterious, almost dark, masked character. Chris has stated several times that this is his favorite character over all other, as he states that Sykosync is his deepest character, with aspects of the character never being stated on air. The original idea for Sykosync came from a comic book character Cage would draw instead of doing his work during school. Also, Eversole describes the character not as a different personality from Kris Cage, but that Cage is Sykosync behind the mask, even though the two are practically polar opposites, but if Sykosync was accused of being Kris Cage he would deny it (even though the situation would never arise) and described this concept as "Kind of like the Hulk Hogan/Mr. America concept." Eversole also states that Sykosync being his favorite character because he is far closer to Eversole's real life personality than the Chris Cage character ever was. He goes as far as keeping Kris Cage's and Sykosync's title records and bios separate. Sykosync would quickly become a mainstay in the promotion until its demise, becoming a 5 time NGWF Intercontinental Chamion, and 2 Time NGWF Tag Team Champion. Extreme Hardcore Wrestling Federation (2008) With NGWF closed, Eversole decided to bring Kris Cage out of retirement, joining the EHWF as the Classic. Quickly after joining the federation, Cage engaged in a feud with EHWF C.E.O., Justin "JT" Taker, over demanding a World Title shot. Over a 2-3 month period, Cage once again racked up an undefeated streak, finally earning a title shot against Mayhem Champion; Scorpion, in a NGWF created match; a Gateway to Hell Match. Once again though, Cage bowed out of match and slipped back into retirement, due to his feel to support his new family. A few months later however, Cage made a return to wrestling, this time as a face, his return match with Antonio Lizano ending in a draw after a double clotheline. The next week, Cage was booked for the much hyped Gateway to Hell 2 match, once again facing Scorpion for the Mayhem Title. Cage came out of this one victorious. At the same Pay-Per-View, he captured the EHWF Tag Team titles as well in an open invitational with his rival Scorpion. Unfortunately, Kris Cage was stripped of his World Title shortly after, being drafted to the Mass Murder brand, but kept his Tag Titles as they were represented on both brands. Shortly after, Cage became spiteful towards management once again, turning heel and aligning himself with "The Self Proclaimed Redneck" James Ryder, the duo forming the Cowboys From Hell. Cage was scheduled to face The Bruising Giant on his Mass Murder debut for the Mass Murder Title, but this never came to be as EHWF folded shortly after. He was scheduled to face Scorpion one last time for the Mayhem Title on EHWF's final show on October 10, as well as defend his Tag Team title against Chase Andrews and Christian Alexander, but this did not happen as the show was cancelled do to no shows. Recent Activity Shortly after the folding of EHWF, Cage signed with newly opened promotion's High Voltage Violence and TRUE Championship Wrestling, both predecessors of EHWF. Unfortunately, neither promotion got off the ground before folding. Cage almost joined with the successful Extreme Championship Wrestling Federation, but pulled out at the last minutes, stating that he didn't like the fed's "hateful atmosphere." Personal life Growing up, Eversole was never called "Dustin", because he hated the name, and had friends and family call him by his middle name; Christopher. Chris met and grew up with now wife; Nikki Burnett. The two were married on in December 3, 2008. The two's first child; Sage Collins Eversole, was born on August 23, 2008. Eversole has several tattoos covering his body, getting his first tattoo; an abstract demonic skull of his own design on his left bicep when he was 17. He has two X's tattooed on the back of each hand to show his straight edge life style. His biggest tattoo is that of a Chinese dragon on his right arm, with the tip of its tail starting in his palm and spiraling up his arm and crawling onto his chest. Across his right knuckles he has the name "NIKKI". He also has "SAGE" tattooed across his left knuckles, to match his other hand. Wrestling Facts *Entrance Music :*Chris/Kris Cage: 2x4- Metallica, Blue Monby- Orgy (Chris), Runin' with the Devil- Van Halen, Another Body Murdered- Boo Ya TRIBE, Requiem for a Dream Remix- Clint Mansell (Kris) :*Sykosync: Shotgun- The Outline *Alignment :*Chris/Kris Cage: Face (Chris-XWF, Early EWE run), Heel (Rest of EWE run, NGWF, EHWF) :*Sykosync: Face (through entire run) *Moveset(s) *Chris/Kris Cage :*'OLAP' (Cage jumps on to an opponent’s back, wraps his legs around theirs, grabs their wrists, and pushes both arms backwards)- "Classic Kris Cage :*'Spine Torture' (Full Nelson Camel Clutch)- "Classic" Kris Cage :*'Curb Stomp' (Running kick to the back of the head of an opponent down on their knees, sending their face into the mat)- "Classic" Kris Cage :*'Sharpshooter'- Chris Cage :*'Dragon Clutch' (Arm Trap Cross Face)-"The Next Gen. Dragon" Chris Cage :*Brain Dam-aje (Top Rope Brainbuster, driving the opponent's head into the top turnbuckle)- "Classic" Kris Cage :*Simply Classic (Leg Hook Reverse STO)- "Classic" Kris Cage :*Front Neck Chancery :*Multiple Shoot Kicks :*Guillotine :*Cattle Mutilation :*Bridging German Suplex :*Leg Hook Saito Suplex :*5-Star Frog Splash :*Moonsault :*Ankle Lock :*Texas Cloverleaf :*Anaconda Vice :*Leg Feed Ezuguri :*Shootingstar Press :*Hurracanrana :*Front Flip Diving Leg Drop :*Springboard Dropkick *Sykosync :*'Skyko-Synop' (Turnbuckle climb into a rebounded corkscrew senton onto a standing opponent) :*'Darkness Falls' (Second Rope Belly to back inverted mat slam) :*5-Star Frog Splash :*Moonsault :*Texas Cloverleaf :*Leg Feed Ezuguri :*Shootingstar Press :*Hurracanrana :*Front Flip Diving Leg Drop :*Frankensteiner :*Sharpshooter :*Roundhouse Kick :*Corkscrew Leg Drop Category:Wrestlers